1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a voltage step down system.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In the past, computer disk drives have been manufactured which require 12 Volt and 5 Volt power supplies. Newer computer disk drives are being proposed which require 12 Volt and 3.3 Volt power supplies. It is preferred not to redesign other components of the computer merely to accommodate the lower voltage required by the newer proposed lower voltage disk drives. Thus, a power conversion is required to reduce the 5 Volt power supply to a 3.3 Volt power supply.
One suggested solution to the required power voltage step down has been to place a power converter on the printed circuit board of the disk drive. However, a power converter can generate heat. Producing additional heat inside a disk drive is not desired because of potential detrimental effects of the heat. Thus, there is a desire to provide a 3.3 Volt power supply to a computer disk drive which does not require reconfiguration or redesign of the other major components of the computer, but which does not produce additional heat inside the disk drive.